The Wasp Rage
by Sirunus
Summary: JF's first real encounter with the horrible Arprodas. JF soldiers deal with Arproda infestations but only to get savagely killed. Arprodas are still true deadly killers without a big machine gun to back them...
1. Dreaded Infestation (Prologue)

****

THE WASP RAGE

BY SIRUNUS

Please note:

*Arprodas belong to me

*Jet Force belongs to Rareware 

****

DREADED INFESTATION (PROLOGUE)

Six months after the defeat of Mizar…

King Jeff has sent a distress signal to Jet Force. There has been a Tribal massacre: The survivors of this massacre of Tribals who were wounded claimed that a swarm of giant "mantis wasps" unprovoked ganged up on the Tribals and began tearing each Tribal apart by limb by painful limb. All that was left of the victims of the wasps was a bloody dissembled mess. They also told that once you're stung by one of these alien wasps, the poison was an alkali that dissolves the insides of your bodies very unpleasantly. One of the Tribals managed to take a photograph: The "mantis wasp" was a horrid looking creature: It had very large guillotine like mandibles, which can decapitate a human head with ease. Underneath the mandibles was another set of jaws, but much more shaped like a human, and the mandibles were attached to the secondary jaws. It appears that the front mandibles were the HUGE fangs of the secondary jaws. The secondary jaws had lots of razor sharp teeth, which are mouthparts for grinding down food. The saliva of this lethal mouth was sulphuric acid that the wasp can spray at its victims. The wasp had huge compound eyes extending down its face with three simple eyes on the top of its head. Their antennae's long and resembles two snakes that stuck upwards and then downwards. Its thorax had a large muscular chest with a long lower part at the end. It had four shoulders for four arms, two for each side of the top of its large chest. The top two arms were horrid mantis claws, which gives its nick name the "mantis wasp" and the bottom two had hands with similar structure to human hands with the eight fingers and two thumbs, except these hands had long claws at the end. Down further to its hips gave out two, long wasp legs. It had HUGE grasping feet with lethal claws on the end of the foot's three toes. Its abdomen was long with a stinger like a lightning bolt. The insect is a horrid monster that adores feeding on sugary substances that it finds so delicious and of course, it gets its vital protein on flesh... This insect is an Arproda, a genetically engineered extraterrestrial wasp. This infestation on Goldwood is getting too out of hand. The Arprodas are tearing the Tribals to shreds in no time at all. So, Jet Force has sent Jet Force Scorpio on the case. But the deadly predators that the Arprodas are will be a savage phase for Jet Force. 


	2. Lured Into Hostile

****

CHAPTER 2: LURED INTO HOSTILE

It had been three days since the Scorpio Squadron landed on Goldwood. The commander of the Squad named Roy Francis lay asleep in his tent of the camp. King Jeff had only just escaped the clutches of the horrid Arprodas in the last assaults without a scar, but he was safe with the Jet Force Troops. His race was now endangered and who knows when the Arprodas may attack again? Tomorrow? Sometime again today? It would be within the week, that is much certain, but the Arprodas can strike without warning when their targets are off guard at the most inconvenient times. Intelligence says that the new Arproda generation has begun and they spread wide across the galaxy, looking for the most suitable habitats. Goldwood is one of them. It provides all the elements that the Arprodas require: Tribals can be used as cattle, the crust is soft making it easy for the Arprodas to build their underground nest, plenty of water, fresh breathable air and plenty of resources on Gem Quarry, the Goldwood moon. But Ardahara's fate with the Arprodas has proven something: the Arprodas are like locusts. Leaving planets they've infested polluted and baron but have built a too perfect nest which is all that keeps the Arprodas from moving on to another planet. The Arproda has made a huge empire throughout the decade and in their domain have stripped planets of resources they need along with tanks of years supply of oxygen and nitrogen for the Arprodas to breathe. But where would the next generation go?

The Jet Force scouts have been assigned to locate the nest. Every hour the Jet Forcers move to a new location. They travelled through the forest world of tropical pines with the evergreen canopy boasting its beauty to the scouts they are towering over below. The conveyor continued until it came across a suspicious looking hill.

"I'm gonna check it." Volunteered a Jet Force soldier.

"Okay." Replied Roy Francis. As the soldier scouted the proximity, Roy sat back and contacted the Jet Force new main base.

"Commander Roy Francis here." He began. "One of my troops has gone to investigate a strange disturbance in the surface."

"Roger." The operator at Jet Force said.

It's almost now night. The crickets and other occupants of the Goldwood wilderness came to life. But so did another certain uninvited guest.

"John!" Roy cried out. "You've been taking your time. Where the hell are you?" He heard a strange loud buzzing of a hornet high above him. He flashed his torch up to discover an unpleasant surprise. "An Arproda!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, he saw the Arproda drop something. Roy went to the splattering sound it made when it landed. He picked it up, and the object was suspiciously wet and squishy, eerily thundering in his hand. Roy flashed the torch at his hand. It was a human heart still beating covered in blood! It had been ripped out of the soldier John's chest. "AAAAAAGH! HOLY SHIT!" Roy screamed, dropping the heart. He also found John's bracelet. It's obvious the Arproda did this. Roy pulled out his gun. "I'll kill you, you dirty wasp!" He yelled, firing the gun in all directions. He heard buzzing all surrounding him. Then, he saw an Arproda come at him!

****

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
